Drink and sex aren't synonymous
by PrettyAshe
Summary: Certains hommes noient leur chagrin dans l'alcool alors que certains boivent juste parce qu'ils aiment ça. Seulement une fois bourré, les idées deviennent floues et les tentations incontrôlables. Attention lemon ! SmokerxZoro


Un verre de trop

**ATTENTION LEMON**

Les chapeaux de pailles avaient accostés sur une nouvelle île après plusieurs semaines de voyage. Il était assez tard, le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis quelques heures. Le bretteur de l'équipage se rendit vers le bistrot le plus proche pour boire un coup. Il avait besoin de respirer sans avoir une tête blonde avec un sourcil bizarre pour lui taper sur le système. Il commença soft, avec un seul verre. Mais le goût de l'alcool lui manqua très rapidement. Un verre de plus n'allait pas lui faire du mal, il en fallait plus pour qu'il soit bourré. Au fil des heures, il enchaîna les coupes. Et d'autres clients n'arrivaient même pas à tenir sur leurs jambes. Ils s'écroulèrent très vite. « Gamin » pensa Zoro. Ce n'était pas des hommes s'ils ne tenait pas l'alcool. Cela dit ce breuvage était sacrément fort. Tout autour du pirate commença à tournoyer, il resta assis, la tête sur le bar. Des hommes habillés d'uniforme pénétrèrent dans le bistrot, arme à la main. Quand ils virent l'épéiste, ils sortirent en trombe. Un autre homme vint les remplacer. Il fumait deux cigares en même temps. Etrange. Il avança vers Roronoa et l'attrapa violement par ses vêtements et le propulsa par terre.

\- Debout pirate.

Aucune réponse. Le bretteur se contenta de gémir. Smoker soupira.

Quand le soldat de la Marine releva le vert par le bras mais ce dernier le repoussa et sortit un de ses sabres pour se battre. Nouveau soupir du blanc. Il esquiva les attaques de Zoro facilement et finit par le maîtriser, lassé de cet affrontement pathétique. Il l'emmena à la base de le Marine de l'île et l'enferma dans une cellule, lui confisquant ses sabres bien entendu. Smoker alla rester cette nuit pour monter la garde. Il ordonna aux soldats de rejoindre leurs dortoirs, ils ne bronchèrent pas et s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Le bâtiment se trouvait vide. Le colonel vint rejoindre le détenu qui était allongé par terre. Il entra dans la cellule pour voir son état. Toujours aussi bourré que tout à l'heure. Il s'accroupit et s'approcha délicatement sa main pour le tournait vers lui. Zoro attrapa rapidement son poignée et se retourna de son plein grès.

\- Dégage sourcil en vrille.

\- Pitoyable Roronoa.

Il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur Smoker et retourna dans les vapes. Le soldat observa le jeune homme. Il devait avouer qu'il le trouvait à son goût. Mais c'était un pirate. Oui un pirate. Même s'il était terriblement sexy, c'était un ennemi. Un beau et ténébreux ennemi. Zoro finit par se redresser et s'adossa contre le mur. Il posa sa main sur son front comme pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre. Il crevait de chaud avec les fringues qu'il portait. Il retira son t-shirt blanc et le balança à travers la pièce. Smoker admira le torse musclé du pirate, tout transpirant de sueur. Il se releva e se dirigea vers la sortie, il avait grand besoin d'air frai. Seulement le vert l'avait remarqué.

\- Je pourrai sortir quand ?

\- Jamais, répondit sèchement le colonel.

\- Aller quoi, fait moi sortir. Je suis prêt à tout pour sortir. Vraiment à tout.

Le soldat de la Marine s'immobilisa. Oh oui il en mourrait d'envie. Tout son corps en frémit d'excitation. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Son honneur allait être bafoué. Voire sali. Mais son désir prenait le dessus, il sentit son membre se durcir, faute à son esprit malsain qui s'imaginait déjà des choses pas très catholiques.

\- Tu veux ? Je sais que oui, insista Zoro.

Smoker ne pouvait ignorer cela et se retourna pour venir embrasser le pirate à pleine bouche. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. L'enfumeur posa ses mains sur le torse humide de son amant. Il les descendit au niveau de la ceinture et les arrêta sur l'objet de ses désirs. Quand Zoro sentit que la main du colonel passait à travers son pantalon, il se cambra par réflexe.

\- On aime allumer mais pas se faire allumer. Rigola le soldat.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse moi.

Smoker se rapprocha des lèvres de Roronoa pour les emprisonner dans les siennes mais s'écarta au dernier moment.

\- Sache que je ne reçois aucun ordre venant de toi.

Avant que le vert puisse réagir, il sentit une douleur agréable dans son cou. Le colonel lui mordillait la peau avec amusement. En effet, il remarquait bien les réactions qu'il procurait à son amant. Mais il voulait que ces réactions soient beaucoup plus intenses. Il retira le reste des vêtements de Zoro et prit son membre raide en bouche. Il commença par de lents vas et viens puis accéléra la cadence. Le pirate n'en resta pas indifférent et succomba à la tentation. Il en frissonna de plaisir. Smoker continua ses mouvements qui plaisaient énormément à son amant et vint poser ses mains sur les bourses de son compagnon pour le titiller. Il se demandait le temps qu'il allait mettre avant de céder définitivement à la luxure. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait provoquer cela en enfonçant plus profondément la verge de son partenaire. Il allait encore plus loin en venant malaxer ses bourses. Le colonel était comblé quand il sentit un liquide chaud dans sa bouche qu'il avala avec délectation. Ses pulsions sexuelles étaient satisfaites. Il retira le membre de sa bouche et termina par des caresses sur le torse du pirate, qui était tout en sueur. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, dégustant encore le goût qu'il restait. Il jeta les fringues sur Zoro et partit de la cellule en laissant la porte ouverte.

\- Tu es libre, annonça Smoker.

Roronoa s'habilla rapidement et s'empressa de partir avant que l'enfumeur ne change d'avis. Le lendemain, Smoker se réveilla difficilement, la nuit avait été plus longue que prévu. Un soldat s'avança vers lui.

\- Quoi ? Fit le colonel encore endormi.

\- Un pirate s'est évadé cette nuit il faut regarder les escargots-vidéos.

Il réfléchit un instant. Il avait complètement les escargots-vidéos qui étaient un peu partout et également dans les cellules. La sécurité avait été renforcée depuis quelques jours, ça lui était sorti de la tête. Mais il ne paniqua pas. Après tout c'était lui le supérieur.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Ses camarades sont venus le chercher quand j'étais parti faire un tour.

\- Faire un t...

\- Dehors. Je t'ai tout expliqué.

\- O-oui !

Et il sortit de la pièce. Smoker se dépêcha de chercher la vidéo pour que personne ne la voit. Il avait même envie de la garder…

Commentaire de l'auteur : Voilà voilà ! Je comptais publier ce one shot il y a déjà des décennies... Donc oui j'ai été très en retard je m'en excuse... Mais bon pour un premier yaoi je suis plutôt fier ! Le lemon n'est pas encore assez _salace_ à mon goût mais c'est vrai qu'avec ces deux personnages je savais pas trop quoi faire mais je me débrouillerai pour m'améliorer et vous donner de l'amouuuuur ~ -et beaucoup de cul- j'espère que vous avez aimé et dites moi si vous voulez que j'en fasse plus souvent ! Bien évidemment ma préoccupation qui passa prioritaire sera mon StingLu mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire des yaoi ~ Justement car j'ai besoin d'en écrire si je veux faire mon NewtMas ! Ca me fera de l'expérience et je pourrai améliorer mes idées etc ~  
Donc voilà voilà ! Passez une bonne semaine mes loulous ~


End file.
